


Can't Fight the Moonlight

by EstelweNadia



Series: WinterHawk 2017 Valentine Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Kisses from Cupid, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: Prompt: Person A finds Person B along the side of the road in a torn suit with a bouquet of roses.When Clint went incommunicado a good two hours after his last message - I'm on my way. See you soon! - Bucky left the diner to find the trainwreck of a human disaster. Little did he expect the surprise that was waiting for him.





	

_"I'm on my way now. See you soon!"_

Bucky glared at the message still blinking innocently on his phone. The message was sent two hours ago and still Clint hadn't showed.

Ignoring the judging looks from other patrons, Bucky stood up and made his way towards the exit. If Clint fucking Barton thought it was funny to make James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes look like a fool in public, Bucky was going home and he would never ever speak to that idiot ever again.

After sabotaging Barton's coffee maker and replacing all of his coffee with decaf. That would be a good enough revenge.

 _"An attempted robbery broke out at Denny's two hours ago."_ The news from the television stopped Bucky short. Curious, Bucky stayed to watch.

_"Thankfully there are no casualties, but witnesses said that a man slipped in from the outside. By the time the police arrived at the scene, the robbers were unconscious on the floor, their weapons curiously dented and the man was nowhere to be found. However, there were petals of roses scattered about at the scene. Police is still investigating."_

Bucky frowned at the mental image of Clint springing into his mind. Then when the news footage showed the location where the robbery took place...

"Son of a bitch."

The next thing he knew, he was on his motorcycle and was already roaring down the street.

He should have known. Really, he should have known. That trouble practically followed everywhere Clint went like Clint was some frigging magnet and Clint was too much of an idiot to stop getting into trouble.

But that really didn't explain why Clint didn't bother telling him that _hey, I saw a robbery nearby so don't stay up and wait for me, okay?_

Unless he was...

But from what the news had mentioned, this should be a cakewalk for Clint - simple disarming of weapons and then incapacitating the enemies which Clint could do it with his eyes closed, no hearing aids, and even injured.

From a distance, a lone figure was walking down the streets. Bucky could make out the torn, rumpled suit clutching a pitiful remain of what used to be a gorgeous bouquet of roses before he realized that the figure was indeed, Clint.

"You piece of shit!" Bucky roared as soon as he got off the bike, angrily marching towards the stunned archer. "Why the heck didn't you tell me anything?!"

Despite his anger, Bucky found Clint's sheepishness, alarmingly endearing. No. Bucky was supposed to be and remain mad. Not because of being stood up, but because Clint had knowingly jumped into danger without telling him. Bucky was sick with worry.

"I was going to, after!" Clint protested, "but then I realized that I've lost my phone. Tony is going to kill me many times over oh my god. I've wrecked the suit, lost his phone and left his car behind..."

Bucky resisted the temptation to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Clint..."

"I hightailed out of there as soon as it was over, I swear!" Clint raised his hands placatingly, unintentionally waving the ruined bouquet about, sending a shower of petals everywhere. "I know I have kept you waiting forever so I just ran for it."

"And gotten lost." Bucky concluded, trying and failing to sound deadpanned.

"And gotten lost," Clint agreed morosely. He hung his head low. "I'm sorry."

Bucky crossed his arms. "Why don't you tell me exactly what happened from the start, and we'll see if I forgive you or not."

Actually Bucky had already did. Afterall, it was hard to stay mad at the trainwreck of a human disaster for long. But he would rather die than let Clint know.

Clint figured that he owed Bucky that much, so he took a deep breath, and told him.

* * *

Clint was already late, he knew, and he knew he looked utterly ridiculous with his suit. Steve had helped him choose, which Tony didn't mind splurging on, while Nat took a sadistic pleasure dressing him up.

"Awww, come on," Clint had whined, "I am only meeting with Bucky!"

"For a date!" Tony gleefully interjected.

"We've been through this before, Clint," Natasha sighed, "This will be an important moment in your life, so you must at least make an effort to make it count."

"Besides, Bucky has never seen you dressed up before," Steve didn't even try to hide how pleased he was, "You are going to stun him speechless until all he can do is to nod when you ask him later."

"Don't forget to pick up the bouquet of flowers I've ordered for you!" Tony yelled at him as he was leaving. "The florist is on the way to the diner. You can't miss it."

Thanks to them he was running late. At least Tony had generously loaned him a car. But he was still late, especially when he had to pick up something he hadn't even ordered.

Clint emerged from the flower shop with a bouquet of brilliant red roses, face flushed with embarrassment. He fumbled with his phone to send a _"I'm going to kill you."_ message to Tony and " _I'm on my way. See you soon!"_ message to Bucky when several gunshots rang out, followed by telltale screams of terror.

Robbery at the nearby diner. Typical Barton luck. Of all times, seriously.

Clint belatedly realized that a bullet had gone through the bouquet of roses he was holding - shattering stems and scattering petals everywhere ( _Aww, roses, no_ ) - and several rounds had pierced one of the tyres of his car ( _Aww, tyre, no_ ). In a haste to get to the scene of trouble, Clint hadn't realized that he had dropped his phone.

* * *

"It was an amateur robbery, really," Clint shrugged, absently trying to straighten his rumpled suit but to no avail. "I am fine, Bucky, so quit hovering."

Clint was probably hiding some bruises, from the way he was favoring his ribs a little, but Bucky wasn't going to pursue that matter for now.

"Somehow you were still holding on to that," Bucky gestured at thing Clint was carrying.

"Because this stupid thing is for you!" Clint all but thrust the ruined bouquet at Bucky without looking at him. "I'm sorry it's all ruined and all, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

Bucky looked down at the mess of stems and petals. But then he realized that amidst the picture of destruction...

"Oh, Clint, look."

When Clint looked up, Bucky let the entire thing fall away, revealing a single, perfect stalk of rose that had somehow miraculously survived the ordeal.

Bucky held out the flower to the flabbergasted Clint. "Clinton Francis Barton, would you be my Valentine?"

There was a moment of breathless silence, before Clint stammered, "But I was supposed to say that to you... I had it all planned and everything..."

Patiently Bucky waited.

"Yes," Clint whispered.

Underneath the starlight, there's a magical feeling so right, as Bucky leaned in for a kiss. Clint was hesitant at first, but it didn't take long for everything to fall right into place just as they were meant to be.

Later, as they made their way back home to the Avengers Tower using Bucky's bike, they found the car still abandoned in front of the florist. Clint spotted his phone lying safe underneath the car. Bucky had given him unforgiving thwap to the back of the head then, much to Clint's indignation. A lot of messages were waiting for him, but Clint just stuck the phone into the back of his pants. Those messages were definitely from the others demanding updates on his date. No way he was going to tell them what had actually happened.

When they got back to the Tower's communal area where the others were inconspicuously waiting, they were instantly greeted by manic catcalls from Tony, hearty applause from Steve and a knowing smirk from Natasha.

His disheveled appearance didn't help matters either. In fact, it only worsened the situation. 

Clint offered them a rude middle finger in return.

"By the way, Tony," Bucky cut in, "You might want to collect your car from the florist before someone tow it away. "

"Why?" Tony frowned, before a thought occurred to him and he crackled even more hysterically. "Did you both do the do in the car, until it broke down?!"

"Tony!" Steve sounded so scandalous Bucky couldn't help grinning.

Despite everything, Clint was relieved that the night hadn't ended in a complete disaster.

As Clint and Bucky left the communal area for the elevator, no one missed the sight of the rose nestled snugly in Clint's breastpocket, neither did they miss that when both of them made their way to the waiting elevator, they made their way there...

Hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never filled a prompt before, or knew how do I go about doing it, so I hope I did okay. ^^;


End file.
